phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Drjones007
drjones007 -- we are excited to have Phineas and Ferb Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a great start to this wiki, and I love your logo. If I can help with anything or you have any questions, please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 02:36, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for your comments on my talk page! I know you'll say no but could you make me a sysop. Kenny McCormick (talk) 17:02, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Greetings from a New User Hi, Doc! I'm Topher and I've been working on some new pages around here. Thank you for setting this up. I found Phineas and Ferb cartoon about a month ago and have seen all the episodes since then. There's a lot of work to do around here and not a lot of people to do it. We should be talking about the wiki on other sites, trying to drive traffic over here, which will lead to more editors, which leads to more pages, which makes the wiki better. On another note, I've noticed you haven't been making many edits lately, though, and wondered if you needed some help on administrator tasks. I'm an moderately experienced wikia editor and learn quickly; I've made nearly 300 edits over at Memory Alpha, the Star Trek wiki, and almost 100 here. I just found that there wasn't much to do over there that I've got knowledge of. I've been helping SuperFlash101 over at his(?) talk page and am very patient, fair, and technically knowledgeable. I have already looked at the mostly blank canvas of this wiki and have a good vision of what it can become. What do you say, need some help? —Topher 19:47, 16 August 2008 (UTC) America Page Hello drjones007. I'm Pirakafreak24. I was just looking at all of the pages on your wiki and I think the article America needs to be deleted. It has nothing to do with Phineas and Ferb. Pirakafreak24: Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL. (Talk) 23:58, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Removed dead link because this has already been done. Disney Channel Wiki Hello . My name is Pirakafreak24. I have seen through the user list that you are an administrator here, and I was going to ask you two favors, but before I ask you, let me tell you a little bit about Disney Channel Wiki. DCWIKI was founded by me. the wiki is about all things Disney Channel. I was wondering, first, if you could (if you have one) put our wikia name under the related wikis section on your main page. If you don't have one, that's fine. My second request is, when you can, come over to Disney Channel Wiki and contribute. We'd realy appriciate it. Thanks-- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) Michael Crichton!!!!!!!!!!!'''http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 00:25, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Fight against shipping wars! [[User talk:Bowser101|~Bowser101''']] 01:13, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I made this. now, if you type on a page, this pops up. Template:War